Time Travel
by Spitfire47
Summary: Dave wasn't planning on going for long, just an hour into the future. This is what happens when Dave places ideas and magic together when Balthazar isn't there...again.


Dave braced himself and he stepped into the Merlin Circle. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, letting all the air escape through his mouth. He had never tried this spell before, but now that he was of proper degree he was able. Dave had heard of Time Travel from Balthazar, Veronica and a few other sorcerers who would sometimes drop in on Balthazar's command. Dave was anxious on doing the spell but Balthazar wouldn't allow it unless he was there himself to make sure that Dave didn't mess up the future.

Two hours ago before Balthazar left to go see an old friend, who might know the whereabouts of Horvath, Balthazar made Dave promise not to time travel. Despite his Master's wishes, as soon as Balthazar was gone, he flipped open his Incantus and studied the Time Travel spell for an hour before making sure that all defenses were up and strong. Dave wasn't planning on going for long, just an hour into the future.

"Okay," Dave said taking another deep breath. He could do this he was the Prime Merlinian after, a descendant from the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Dave raised his hands and each sign in the Circle burst into a different coloured flame. The large outer ring exploded with a green flame that shot a good ten feet into the air and then died down until a thin green flame danced. Dave closed his eyes and concentrated on an hour into the future. He pictured himself in the same spot, the flames still going and everything exactly where it was. As the picture in Dave's mind grew he suddenly opened his eyes and shouted: "Eczintenia thruous vaezimu yoeiwntls!"

The flames gave a final explosion before everything thing seemed to stop altogether and Dave felt like he was going through quicksand. The air around him hummed with such energy that Dave felt small zaps on his body making his skin tingle even under his clothes. He felt the air solidify around him and the breath been taken out of his lungs until he literally gasped for air. Dave felt his whole skeletal structure being compressed and ground to dust while his blood felt as if someone torched his blood streams. Then his brain felt like it was been broiled down to mush when a sudden large _crack_ exploded in his ears sending images flying into his head and black flowers seemed to pop in behind his eyes. Then everything died down and Dave could finally feel his breath coming back and the pain in his body die down. The air seemed to ease up and the energy dispersed and Dave breathed a sigh of relief when a sudden explosion to his left made him jump. Dave prayed that he wasn't sent back into the Cold War but when he turned to see something worse.

Two sorcerers fighting. One was defending itself using what looked like a long sharp bone while the sorcerer's opponent used his cane to control a sword that jabbed, sliced and parried. Dave knew the scene before him too well and he slowly turned around while praying that this was not happening. But Dave's hope of 'this is not happening' was destroyed as he saw the ten year-old version of himself petrified and pale with fear. In poor ten-year old Dave's hands was the Grimhold older Dave was much too familiar with. Young Dave clutched the Grimhold for dear life as he stared with wide-eyes at the sorcerers in front of him, but older Dave realized that it wasn't the two sorcerers' fighting, no…it was him.

"You just came out of mid-air!" the younger Dave said still petrified.

Older Dave tried to explain when his enemy Horvath turned to him and was baffled at what was going on before his eyes. His expression went from curiosity to awe then back to curiosity.

"Oh goody," Horvath said, "Another sorcerer I can kill."

A sudden blast came from behind Horvath who was too late on blocking it. Both Dave's stepped out of the way as Horvath sailed passed them and crashed into an old desk.

"Dave are you o-," Balthazar, Dave's present and soon to be future Master, stared dumbfounded at both Dave's, older and younger. Balthazar then turned his head to the older Dave.

"What did you do?" Balthazar asked.

Older Dave was about to explain when Horvath got up and attack directly at both Dave's. Older Dave stepped forward and cast a shield over him and his younger version just in time as a thin black tendril zig-zaged towards them.

"That was cool!" Younger Dave said.

"Um….yeah…," Older Dave said finding it awkward talking to his younger self.

"Can I do any else?"

"Um…yeah."

"Cool!" Younger Dave said, suddenly feeling energized instead of terrified. Older Dave tried to pay attention to his younger self who was on a roll with naming off attacks that either were way off or close to i. It seemed that younger Dave found courage when older Dave was around. Horvath gritted his teeth and charged up for an attack when younger Dave stepped forward.

"Let me do it!"

Dave looked at Balthazar who had come up to their side to help. They both knew that younger Dave hadn't received the training and older Dave felt awkward being the one who was hesitant.

"Please," Younger Dave pleaded.

"Fine," Older Dave said and prayed that his younger self wasn't too imaginative.

"Yes!"

Younger Dave dropped the Grimhold to the ground, unfortunately that also included older Dave's pants. Older Dave gasped as his checkered boxers suddenly hung out in the open and he struggled to get them back on. He didn't dare to looked at Balthazar who was probably trying hard to contain laugher.

"Oops," Younger Dave said looking back at his older self.

Older Dave nudged his younger self out of the way while muttering, "Don't worry, you'll have your chance in the future."

"Cool!"

Horvath got over the shock of seeing the older Dave's boxers and he attacked. Older Dave blocked it but was pushed back as Horvath advanced with every attack. Balthazar would try and attack Horvath directly but Horvath would send a separate attack towards Balthazar, which would send him unbalanced or be flown into a wall.

Younger Dave scooped up the Grimhold and held it tightly as Horvath advanced towards them with a hand full of flames. Horvath shot in different directions, sending long streams of fire but Dave blocked them all while trying to ignore his younger self's array of questions.

"What's going on? What am I in the future? Do I actually become like one of these guys? If so am I on the good side? Do I have like…a cool hide out? Does Becky Barnes become my girlfriend?"

The name Becky Barnes threw older Dave off and Horvath's attack struck him directly in the chest. Younger Dave rushed over to his older self and knelt down to help him up.

"You ask too many questions," Older Dave said.

"_We_ ask too many questions," Younger Dave corrected.

"Yes."

They both turned to see Horvath towering over them.

"I. Want. That. Doll."

Older Dave was ready to attack when Balthazar dove over the table and tackled Horvath to the ground.

"Go back to the future!" Balthazar shouted to older Dave, "You don't belong here!"

"You think?"

The urn was knocked over by Balthazar and he stuck Horvath's hand in it along with his. Older and younger Dave watch as the urn sucked up the two sorcerers and went back to normal standing position. No one talked.

"You okay?" Older Dave asked younger Dave.

Younger Dave nodded and got to his feet. Older Dave knew what was going to happen next and prepared to departure when younger Dave turned back and said: "Does Becky Barnes become my girlfriend?"

Older Dave looked at his younger self and smiled, "You'll see."

Younger Dave smiled and then ran back outside as older Dave performed the spell. Just as the air solidified and older Dave's blood felt like it was on fire, he realized that younger Dave had spilled water all over his pants. But it was too late. Dave heard a large crack break his threw his thoughts and black flowers blossom in behind his eyes.

Back in the time zone he is suppose to be in, Dave felt the air go back to normal and the breath go back into his lungs.

"Hello Dave."

Dave jumped and turned to see Balthazar sitting there in a armed wooden chair sipping tea.

"Hey…um…Balthazar," Dave tried to sound upbeat but he stopped after seeing Balthazar's expression.

"So…how was your trip?'

"An hour long trip…not bad."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, "Hour long? You were gone for four hours."

"Oh."

"Becky called about fifty times asking where you were and to tell you that you and her had a date tonight that started…three hours ago."

Dave interlaced his fingers and started to fiddle with his thumbs. He looked up to say something but Balthazar was on a roll.

"Also you have to have your assignment about Physical changes in atoms due by tomorrow for your class, Horvath was found up in Canada, Veronica wants to see you in an hour and your dog took a dump."

"Where?"

"Right where you're standing."

Dave lifted his foot and tried to ignore the sucking sounds.

"Oh…Tank…."

Balthazar got up and walked leisurely over to Dave.

"So what are we never going to do again?"

"Time travel."

"Because?"

Dave looked at Balthazar who nodded.

"Oh yes Dave, I know all about your little 'back in time.' Came to me while I was having dinner with Veronica. I'm sure Horvath would probably get the memory change soon too or already received it. So why don't we time travel?"

Dave sighed dramatically, "Because it can change the course of time."

"That's right."

Dave got out of the Circle and walked up the stairs while thinking about a something to tell Becky for being late for their date.

Outside Dave stiffened as a horrible stench caught his attention and he bent down. Knowing the stench a little too well Dave sighed. He will never trust Balthazar or Time Traveling again.


End file.
